1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain construction and more particularly to a modular drain which may be substantially preassembled and the component parts welded or bonded off site and which requires minimal on site construction. The drain has particular utility in any construction which requires that surface waters be essentially completely drained away such as in a deck which surrounds a swimming pool, shopping mall, or any concrete or paved area. The drain also functions as an expansion joint to accommodate expansions and contractions in concrete slabs into which the drain is embedded and thereby avoids or controls undesirable cracking and/or other consequential damage resulting from contraction/expansion forces. The drain is adapted to be readily aligned and secured on the ground or substrate against dislocation while concrete is poured around the anchored drain, and may be attached to a conventional cylindrical drain pipe to conduct, from the site, water accumulated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of drains to carry away accumulation of water are known. In the vicinity of swimming pools and in enclosed shopping malls, for example, it is most important that water accumulations be removed and/or that seepage to the substrate beneath be prevented because of the disadvantages of moisture or dislocation damage that seepage can cause to the pool body itself or to decks and the surrounding structure such as by the freezing of seepage water.
It is also known, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,322, to provide a combined drain and expansion/contraction joint to absorb pressure and avoid the damage resulting from heating and cooling of concrete slabs or sections.
Heretofore, known drain structures of this kind have suffered from a number of disadvantages among which are included the relatively extensive amount of required on site installation time and the difficulty encountered in installing, aligning and holding the drain secure while it is being embedded in the concrete mass during the installation. A more particular disadvantage in known prior drain structures of this kind resides in the difficulty and time-consuming on site operations that are necessary to make a suitable water tight integrated system. In particular, in prior art drainage systems, the component pieces of the structure must be improvised and fitted in situ to connect the conduit means used to carry the accumulated water from the site. As a consequence, no system of this kind is known which affords an easily installable essentially water tight system. Another disadvantage of prior art attempts at drainage systems of this kind resides in the substantial improvisation required to hold and retain the drain in place, and in alignment, while the concrete is poured into place. Any dislocations or leaks are undesirable because moisture penetrating the underlying soil causes dampness problems and may cause the ramp or deck to swell and heave. A further requirement of drainage systems of this kind is that they be installed and fitted essentially flush against contiguous vertical walls, to drain away water that might otherwise accumulate and develop into an unsanitary condition such as in a corner or against a building wall.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved, effective easy to install drain which permits ready assembly and welding or bonding of connections and which is provided in modular form that greatly facilitates on site installations.